<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish I was Home by sleepyr3d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716756">Wish I was Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyr3d/pseuds/sleepyr3d'>sleepyr3d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Minecraft, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyr3d/pseuds/sleepyr3d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy boys inc. Family AU! In which Technoblade is an orphan, and why in his older years he despises orphans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish I was Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Techno... Techno-."</p><p>The half-pig kept his nose stuffed in his book. A reread of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. The book had marks written all over it, pen and pencil writing, post-it notes crumpled past the edges of the pages. It was well read, well loved, for sure.</p><p>"Technoblade." The voice came more stern, causing the boy to look up. Upon looking over, he could see his father. A man who looked to be in his 30's, aged from having kids bustling around the house. Rather energetic ones, at that. He wore a green and white bucket hat, a green kimono and a long black jacket. He held wings on his mid back, large black feathers folded neatly against him, a slight rustle as he came closer into the room. "You're not reading that book again, are you? I swear, I've seen you re-read it more times than I can count." A smile adorned the parental's scruffy face, the blonde locks framing such wrinkled eyes.</p><p>"Uh- well.. I mean, I was just brushing up on my knowledge of it. Since there's this kid that started to make fun of me and-" He trailed off, suddenly seeing his father kneeling in front of him on his chair. He was small, or at least right now he felt small, 11 year old's can only be so big sometimes. Techno's wide eyes landed on the other's, those wide red meeting a faint blue. They were kind, he remembered them being so kind.</p><p>"You're not getting into fights again, are you, Techno?"</p><p>The child shook his head quickly, pink fluffy hair nearly bouncing with such velocity. "No, I'm not, Phil." He managed to hide his gulp.</p><p>"Tehcno-" That same stern voice coming up.</p><p>"Dad-." Techno stated in response, more firm in his response. He was definitely getting into another fight, but this time he was going to be more logical with it. His piglin ears fluttering with his slight nerves.</p><p>"Good." Phil's look melted into a much more kind look. His hand came up, ruffling the other's pink hair. He stood up, him and his wings stretching briefly in his growing age. "I came in here to see if you wanted to come have dinner with us. Tommy brought home a new friend today that I wanted you to meet." Phil stood for a moment, keeping his patience. "So, would you like to join?"</p><p>Techno was quiet for a good moment, a strong consideration in his chest. Did he really want to go? He was so invested in his book, remembering all the great quotes and the excitement from when he first read it again. Glancing down at the torn pages, he placed his bookmark at the centre of his page and gently shut it. "Yeah, sure." He nodded, sliding his book to the side table before standing up. He shrugged his cape off, having used it as a blanket. He started for the door, turning slightly as he walked to look at Phil. "What are we having for dinner?"</p><p>"I brought home some chicken for us." Phil explained, his words of the meal trailing as they returned to the kitchen.</p><p>Loud screams of laughter came from the kitchen, Tommy and his new friend racing around the room. Each looking about four years old, the blonde with a band-aid across his cheek. His friend had scraggly brown hair, the brightest blue eyes he's ever seen. Both had cardboard swords, hitting each other wildly and with no form. The other brother, Wilbur, was sat at the dinner table. He looked to be about 9, sitting on his knees while he tried to sneak a piece of chicken before anyone can pay attention.</p><p>"Wil! Get your hands out of the food- Tommy, Tubbo!" Phil reached his arms out, picking up Tommy from the ground and receiving mass amounts of protest from the screaming boy. "Hey- hey! It's time for dinner, you two. Sit down, come on!" He nudged them both to their seats, Techno following suit.</p><p>All five sat, Philza looking at them all to make sure they were relaxed. He smiled, then nodded. "Okay, dig in. Give me your plates for the chicken-" He began carefully carving it.</p><p>"So, I met a new girl at the park today! Her name is Sally, she apparently lives really close to the pond down the street. Phil- Phil! Can I go visit her tomorrow?"</p><p>"Tubbo! No- ha- aHA! TUBBO! No, you hold it like this. Like this!" Tommy seemed to be showing his friend how to hold a fork properly, the booming laughter between them seemed to light up the room.</p><p>"Like this? Oh! Haha! Like you hold a stick bug-" The two laughed at each other.</p><p>Techno looked amongst the table. Wilbur blabbing on, Phil patiently distributing food, the two younger boys seeming to be in their own little world. Techno tried not to show it, but there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. He began to take food onto his own plate, feeling his stomach growl in demand for it. His chest was warm, his stomach soon to be full, this table felt like the warm hug that he's always wanted.</p><p>-------</p><p>"Techno... Techno-."</p><p>The boy grumbled, turning in his bed. He pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to hide from reality.</p><p>"Techno!" A loud booming voice shouted at him. It didn't sound kind, nor did it sound familiar. He stuffed his face into his pillow, slowly lowering his duvet. A threatening tired eye came into view, landing on the culprit that disrupted his sleep. A teenager, almost adult. Seventeen years old, dirty blonde hair that was cut a bit too short to look good on him. "It's 2pm, when the hell are you getting up? Andi says it's time to get up, she got us dinner!" The dirty blonde took his duvet, yanking it and knocking Techno to the floor.</p><p>He give a sharp gasp, groaning in pain has his back hit the floor. He let his limbs fall flat, lying motionless on the floor in silence. It took him a moment before he spoke. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."</p><p>"Just be sure to hurry up. I'm not taking any blame for you not coming down on time." The blonde's voice was low, turning his heel and leaving the room with the door wide open.</p><p>Techno looked to the door, then sighed. He sat up, feeling longer than he did before. His hair was longer, reaching his shoulder blades. It was much lighter than he remembered, like a washed out dye on platinum blonde. He definitely wasn't 11 anymore, maybe 16 at best, and unsure if it was teenage angst or mature dread that weighted his shoulders. Finally standing up, tying his hair back and making the painstaking trail downstairs.</p><p>Those sounds weren't familiar. It wasn't two bustling kids and a younger brother rambling on about a girl. The yelling that he heard wasn't of laughter or anything that warmed his heart. Techno came down into the kitchen and felt dread. Around 10 kids all fighting for what looked to be 4 large pizzas. It smelled terrible, everything looked to be a strange grey. A heavy frown sat on Techno's lips. He stood back for a moment, letting the wreck that was this foster home take ravage on these pizzas. By the time everyone had disbursed, there was a single small slice left.</p><p>Familiar words rang in Techno's head as he took the slice, staring down at the greasy cheese.</p><p>"You're not getting into fights again, are you, Techno?" It range a small bit of warmth through his chest, enough to let him painstakingly sit down and deal with what he had.</p><p>No, Dad. I'm not. I just.. wish I was home again.</p><p>Orphans fucking suck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a short blurb that came from an idea in a group chat- but i hope you guys like it! i might write more in depth things like this at a later date, but for now i just wanted to get this down. thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>